Most of the Time
by queen-wolfi
Summary: Formerly posted as But of Course! OneShot about a mage. Weird, but please R&R!


Oh how I wish I was Tammy Peirce, but alas, I am not. So Jon, Tortall, and Corus do not belong to me. But Garon does! Datte Bayo!

**But of Course!**

My name is Wolfi Firerain. This is my story.

Let me, if you will, take you back to a time when women were never thought of as equals, but as playthings and possessions instead. I lived in this time. It was a hard time, groups of raiders would hit and run in small villages like mine. Most were killed, but a few, me included, survived. Poor us, eh? No. For me, a 12-year-old, it was an opportunity to learn my magic. I was looked down on, but most women were. So, I tried to find work in Corus, where some women were given a little power at the least. So I worked, putting on some little displays of wind, and occasional rainstorms. Sometimes I did both, but I obviously wasn't popular with the people. I knew I had my silver Gift, I had proved that over and over, but I didn't know how strong it was.

There had been a drought outside of Corus, so I decided to help the people out. Standing on the edge of one of the fields, I summoned as much water as I could, and molded it into a cloud-like shape. There wasn't too much wind, so I expected the cloud to stay in place. I was wrong. It drifted away like a feather caught on a breeze. Calling the winds back to me wouldn't work, I was too drained already. Do you have any idea how much water there is in a cloud? Well it's a whole lot, considering I've never made a rain cloud before. I nearly collapsed as soon as the magic left my hand, but I didn't. I was smart enough to put a little barrier of air around me so I wouldn't fall. Ha! I'm not totally daft. But then again, I didn't hide my marks, and I wasn't secretive about who saw it, so maybe I am. Well, obviously secrecy wouldn't have been a bad thing after all, because just a few moments later, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and a gruff voice growled in my ear, "What do you think you're doing, girl?" I paled, then fainted.

Now, I'm not normally one to faint, I find it to stereotypical to the female race, but I was drained after one spell, and then this man comes up and freaks me out. Not my fault. Anyways, I woke up some time later with the worst headache I've ever had. Upon opening my eyes, I saw two then four then just one man kneeling over me. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and his coal black hair was perfect. I kept wondering if I was dead, so I asked him the same. He laughed, a deep laugh, strong, with a love of life you could feel. I blushed and fiddled with my skirts. I fell in love with a man who was probably over twice as old as I was; but by the Goddess: he was gorgeous! I hadn't a clue who he was, so I asked him. His laugh stopped and he looked at me like I was crazy. He asked me if I was really that daft. I slapped him. He just about slapped me back. Instead he called me an impudent little girl. I had no clue what that meant. So I asked. In return he asked me where I was from. I told him ismulac, which means 'I am stupid' in my people's language. He told me he had no idea where it was, so I told him to ask someone smarter. He told me there was no one smarter than the king. I told him to ask his king, then. He told me he was king. I fainted again. When I woke up again, he told me I was powerful. Duh. He also told me I had great potential. And offered me a job. In his court. If I could learn to control my magic better. I so took the offer. And today, at age 14, I can safely say I'm glad I did.

He asked me if I was really that dumb. I slapped him. He just about slapped me back. Instead he called me an impudent little girl. I had no clue what that meant. So I asked. In return he asked me where I was from. I told him ismulac, which means 'I am stupid' in my people's language. He told me he had no idea where it was, so I told him to ask someone smarter. He told me there was no one smarter than the king. I told him to ask his king, then. He told me he was king. I fainted again.

When I woke up again, he told me I was powerful. Duh. He also told me I had great potential. And offered me a job. In his court. _If_ I could learn to control my magic better. I so took the offer. And today, at age 14, I can safely say I'm glad I did. Well, not too safely, I'm forever being called away from my love, Garon, to clear floods. But most of the time I'm grateful to my King.

Most of the time.

"Good-night, good-night! Parting is such sweet sorrow."

William Shakespeare - Romeo & Juliet

flyaway6: Thank you, it actually wasn't posted properly, so the end of the story wasn't up there. Hehe...

Waiting To Be Inspired: It's my Science Fair Project in that I'm analyzing the number of reviews one story gets to another. Does that explain it?

I love you all!

Wolfi (the First, the Last, the Only...in meh mind at least)


End file.
